Judai Yuki
One of Judai's greatest strengths is dueling and uses it to solve any and all of his problems. And no matter what, he keeps on dueling to the very end, showing great respect towards his opponents, even if they are rivals. He is very protective of his cards, the point where he has no problem with an opponent insulting him, but is angered when they insult them regardless. Judai is also fiercely loyal his friends, for if necessary, he will stand up for them when they're being picked on. But that is rarely considering that he has been known to easily make friends with others. He enjoys eating just as much as he does sleeping, so it comes as no surprise if anyone sees him shoving food in his mouth or snoring under a tree of the Tsukuba Academy campus. And he also loves animals, cats specifically for his older sister Hayden owns a gray cat named 'Oreo'. Judai, although doesn't enjoy fighting, can fight when he needs to in order to protect himself. Of course, it constantly lands him in detention whenever he fights in school. As much as possible he tries to avoid it. However, since his forced pactio with Chazz Princeton thanks to cat girl Diana, he has been training with Mizuki to further strength his fighting skills in the mix of his magical training. Surprisingly for a slacker, he puts quite a bit of effort into his training as hard as it is.Despite being good at dueling, Judai rarely shows any interests in other areas outside of the game. An example of that would be his poor grades because he consistently falls asleep during lessons whenever he does decide to attend class. He's also shown a lack of knowledge in other things for he has a habit of asking what certain words mean which usually ends up getting himself called a 'Baka' by one of his peers. Judai's smart in his own way but chooses not to show it nor put for the effort into pulling his grades up where they need to be. And he also seems ignorant of the dislike that other individuals have for him but in the end, it fades and they becomes friends in the end. Though is attitude is usually carefree, this however, tends to get him into a lot of trouble often, which lands him in detention on a daily basis, because he does things without thinking of the consequences beforehand, usually fights that he gets into with other students, for he takes after his mother and whenever pushed to a certain limit, he can become extremely annoyed and ready to fight. He's also a very private person when it comes to his family for he doesn't talk about them much to anyone. Not unless they ask. Appearance Judai is 5'2'' with brown hair that sectioned in two layers, the layer closest to his face a darker shade of brown than the one behind it and chocolate brown eyes. He is occasionally seen wearing a black school uniform which consists of a black jacket and pants, red shirt and red and white tennis shoes and his deck box is strapped above his waistline, largely hidden beneath the lower rim of his jacket. However, he is more comfortable wearing a black shirt sleeved T-shirt with a V-neck design, a red sweat shirt vest, red wrist bands on both of his wrists, with gray pants and black and red tennis shoes. History Though born in Domino, Japan, Judai Yuki was raised in Tokyo to parents Koji and Arisa Yuki, along with an older sister named Hayden Yuki. Their mother, an American native was born and raised in New York City into a poor income family where everyone worked just to make ends meet. Her parents met at the same university, falling in love and having five children together but they all worked dead end jobs that hardly earned them enough money to be able to live off of. They stayed in a run down apartment complex, though eventually by the time Arisa was eight, her mother had up and left, causing her father's personality to change. He became a violent drunk and her siblings were too busy doing their own thing to even notice her so this made her feel not only alone but she just made it a point to take care of herself. Eventually, they all moved out, leaving Arisa to deal with their father. By then, she'd already been part of an all girls gang that she'd joined in fifth grade, causing her to gain a mean streak and caring about no one but herself and her fellow gang members. Their code of conduct required them all to wear long skirts, which Arisa found to be a problem at first but eventually got used to it. She'd also started wearing white masks over her nose and mouth to protect herself from allergies. While part of this gang, they'd gone from simple stealing from random stores to breaking and entering into homes. She'd gone as far as turning to drugs to help her numb the pain of the loneliness that she felt because she was caught between a rock and a hard place. Her grades in school were in the toilet to the point she'd almost repeated her ninth year of high school. And she wasn't very popular either due to her attitude, causing mainly girls to always call her a 'Yankee'. Though she'd respond threateningly by displaying a random lead pipe that's she'd bring to school from time to time. School was obviously not for Arisa and she ditched it whenever she could to do other things and when she did go to school, she'd just sleep through her classes. It was when she was accidentally pushed into the boys locker room that she'd met Koji Yuki, that her outlook on life changed. He was a transfer student from Domino, Japan who was always nice to everyone, even if they hated him. He spoke both English and Japanese but his English was heavily accented due to his background. He loved to eat and enjoyed playing a game called Duel Monsters in his spare time. In the very beginning, Arisa found him to be VERY annoying, due to the fact that he wore a smile no matter what situation he was in. She'd done everything to push him away, going as far as threatening to beat the hell out of him but it never worked. For some reason, Koji was intrigued by her to a point where he fell in love with her. Arisa's feeling for him didn't come until later when he had to save her from being beaten to death by her own gang members. The reason? She'd decided to give up such a life as well as stop walking around hating the world because she felt no one cared about her. But Koji cared enough to come to her rescue. He managed to change her from that point on. They dated, marrying right out of high school and had their first child together, a baby girl they named Hayden. After Hayden was born, they packed up and moved to Domino, Japan where they lived for a good little while until their second child was born, a son they named Judai. Judai was still a baby when his family up and moved again, to Tokyo where Koji had gotten a job offer to work at Todai University as a Foreign Language Professor. When officially settled, Arisa had gotten a job as a part time nurse at the hospital while also deciding to start attending school again, taking the entrance exam to Todai and surprisingly having passed it, now taking classes in hopes of becoming an official and professional full time nurse. Yes, she's actually starting to take school seriously, unlike before whens he was much younger. Hayden takes more after Koji academically in regards to making high marks in school but Judai on the other hand is a different story. He takes mostly after Arisa because they both have similar bad habits when it comes to school and actually attending classes to make good grades. While Judai had a better life growing up more than his mother did, he hardly takes a lot of things seriously unless it involves the subject of duel monsters, which he's better at than succeeding in passing a test. Koji had given him his old E-Hero themed deck that contained a Winged Kuriboh in it who he is able to see and actually talk to in spirit form as well as the rest of the monsters within the deck. It is sort of like a special gift that only he himself has and never told his family about but to avoid having them think he was crazy. Hayden, however, has caught him on numerous occasions talking to himself, never bothering to question him on why, just simply smiling and nodding, preferring not to press further. It can be hinted that she possibly is aware of the fact that he can speak to duel monster spirits but has not said anything to avoid alarming their parents. They own a cat, well Hayden does, naming it Oreo and it constantly ends up in Judai's room, commandeering his bed as its territory when he isn't around. Not that it's a problem considering that Judai likes animals and would like one of his own but Arisa doesn't think he's responsible enough to handle taking care of a pet and would always tell him no. And unlike most sibling relationships, Judai and Hayden do not argue with one another but he does seem to dislike it when she calls him 'Ju-chan' affectionately, finding it to be embarrassing. He attended a regular public school up until his ninth year where he became a student at Tsukuba Academy. Whenever at school, he likes to sleep, eat and if he can find someone who knows about the Duel Monsters card game, duel and using it to solve almost any problem that doesn't always end up turning into a physical fight. Judai's smart in his own way, but can be described as naïve and stupid by his peers. There are times where he throws in some signs of intellect when he wants to, causing many to believe that he is smarter than he lets on but just refuses to apply himself. He's very ignorant of any dislikes that individuals have towards him (somewhat similar to his father but Koji was at least aware), but usually later results in him later becoming friends with them. He'll play some sports but unless it's for Phys Ed, you won't really see Judai doing anything else but chilling. He's got a carefree attitude like his father. And he can hold his own in a fight if he needs to protect himself, much like his mother, Arisa. He won't hesitate for a second to stand up for his friends. He'll even tell them to 'cool it' or 'take a chill pill' when they start insulting his deck and the game itself, especially if they're people that don't know about it and just calling it stupid just to be mean. He idolizes Yuugi Motou, the King of Games who defeated the creator of Duel Monsters in the Duelist Kingdom tournament. At the end of every duel that Judai has, he always throws in the catchphrase, 'Gotcha! That was a fun duel!'. Someday, Judai hopes to become the King of Games just like Yuugi, though he has a long ways to go and a lot of catching up to do to get there. But if he puts his mind to it, it could possibly become a reality. He currently attends Tsukuba Academy, now as a tenth year student, his sister having already graduated from T-A Private Girls Academy and working on not only trying to get into college but she's also engaged to her high school sweetheart Ian Kurosuwa, planning on marrying him at least by next year if they're unable to do the wedding early. It was Judai's decision to attend Tsukuba, however, he is often chastised by his mother that paying for him to go to that school is not cheap and he needs to keep his grades up if he wants to remain a student there. He finds it to be a pain in the butt so he does what he can to avoid being held back and his mother yelling at him for making horrible grades. Plot Since he's been attending the school, he has for some odd reason been attracting a harem of girls that are either crushing on him or think he's cute. He's even had girls being quite forward towards them, one in particular named Shizuku Sango who he felt had a hidden purpose behind her actions, the second being Asuna Kugimiya but prefers to be friends with her, not wanting to lie and lead her on in hopes of someday being with her as she would like. Originally, he found her to be somewhat irritating but she wasn't a complete bitch like her twin sister Runa Kugimiya. The two girls were competing for the love of their older stepbrother and Secretary of the Duel Monsters Club, Orin Fujin. Judai wasn't the only one who thought both of the girls were insane in the membrane in wanting to be with their stepbrother, even if they weren't related, it was considered wrong and it was incest but they didn't think so. It wasn't until that one fateful day that they were attacked by a strange creature that was powered by some small fairy that Asuna had decided to change her love from her stepbrother to Judai which surprised him considering how much the two of them expressed how much they wanted to be with him. Asuna made another female student named May her rival for Judai's love but he'd ended up picking May in the end, despite Asuna opening expressing her feelings to him whereas May was shy about her feelings and tried her best to hide them. He doesn't mind being around girls but he'd rather not be smothered with a whole bunch of them confessing their undying love to him. It wasn't intentional that Judai and May became an item but he does indeed care for her. At least the gay jokes had stopped as they were often made by his friend Maxwell Blackwell, who he'd punch because he did it almost everyday, especially since he found out that Chazz Princeton was his 'accidental' first kiss. Judai could possibly have some bisexual tendencies as there have been hints that he may have liked Chazz at one point and he's also friendly and affectionate towards another friend of his, Daniel Nagisa. But they're small hints that have not been pursued. During the start of his first semester, he became friends with not only Max but others like Kenzan Hassleberry, Asuka Tenjoin and her two friends Tracey Peterson and Dallas Knight. His childhood friend Syrus Truesdale also attends Tsukuba with them as well, the two of them sharing a dorm together. Judai even believes that he and Chazz are friends, despite Chazz feeling otherwise. The two of them share a rivalry in dueling, mostly because Judai managed to beat him in a duel whereas no one else had. He was just having fun but of course Chazz took it personally. Since then, he'd become curious as to why Chazz acts the way he does, much to his dismay in wanting to not be bothered and left alone. But of course Judai is very persistent. A young cat girl by the name of Diana Arashima forced the two boys into a pactio with one another, introducing them into the wonderful world of magic. He has began magic training under another mage named Mizuki and her friend Nutmeg where he'd begun hardcore magic training. The training was albeit very simple but it was hard for him since he only puts a lot of effort into his duels and not his school work or anything else for that matter. But he was curious about magic and wanted Chazz to have fun with it just as much as he was. But of course, Chazz was being difficult about it, constantly skipping magic training to do whatever else so he learns what he needs to from Mizuki and Nutmeg as well as Daniel. Overall, he is a kind person that is easy to get along and make friends with. It is rare when he shows annoyance towards his friends, the only time he has is towards Max for his blatant stupidity and jokes that aren't funny. But other than that, Judai's a cool person. Relationships Shizuka Sango Judai has no interest in Shizuku whatsoever and feels uncomfortable as well as awkward whenever she is so straightforward and confident in her 'affections' for him. Of course, he doesn't believe that she feels anything for him at all and has ulterior motives for in what he considers 'sexually harassing' him. Diana Arashima Plain and simple, Diana is jail bait to him. He constantly freaks out anytime she tries to kiss him unexpectedly. He has nothing against her personally (aside from the fact that she forced him and Chazz into a Pactio contract), it's just he feels she's WAY too young to be thinking about boys and trying to kiss them. Jun 'Chazz' Princeton In the beginning, he only saw Chazz as a friend or to put it this way, in need of a friend. As such, he kind of made himself the boy's official friend much to his dismay. Currently there are no hints of these two being together as Judai just likes hanging around Chazz to get him to see the fun in dueling. Mary-Lee Jackson The two of them are an interesting pair both friendship as well as relationship wise. Judai always thought of May as a good friend, someone that he could talk to and surprisingly shared some of the same likes and dislikes. He, without realizing it, brings sort of a light to May's life and as well as him enjoying her company too. They have fought side-by-side on a couple of dangerous occasions and seems to tolerate him more than Max. Judai has no problem with her being who she is as he is an accepting person. Asuna & Runa Kugimiya Asuna is one of the two Kugimiya twins that began coming around the Tsukuba school bothering Asuka Tenjoin because of their love for their stepbrother Orin Fujin. Originally, Judai while did not hate her, he did feel great annoyance towards both her and her sister because they kept coming around causing a distruption in their social circle of friends. Mainly bothering Asuka. Judai was surprised that Asuna had come to terms with her brother's feelings for her and started wanting to pursue him instead, wanting to be love rivals with May, who also has a crush on him. He thinks she is a good girl but will probably just see her as nothing more than a friend despite her confession. As for Runa, he definitely shows no interest in her whatsoever despite her many attempts to try and seduce him. Judai Gallery _Anime-Ita_Yu-Gi-OhGX-131-Tuttip-3.jpg judai_yukifemale.jpg|Female Judai judaiyuki1.png tumblr_lunt3plSAR1r6y4x4o1_500.jpg judaibanner.png judaibanner1.png judaibanner2.png judaibanner03.png judaibanner020.png Judai Deck List E-Heros Deck Powers & Abilities Duel Spirits Judai has the ability to be able to communicate with the spirits of duel monsters, more specifically, his Winged Kuriboh. This gift had manifested within him ever since he was a small child and he has been able to talk to the spirits. Sometimes in situations of great distress or depression, Winged Kuriboh is the main one that usually appears at his side. Unlike some people, Judai doesn't have to mentally call forth his cards as they usually just appear on their own. He is also able to see other duel spirits that are not solely his own. Hand-to-Hand Combat Judai is just like his mother Arisa, when he gets mad, he will not hesitate in the least to punch someone out depending on what they've said to him. Or if they're bothering his friends. So far, the only person he's actually punched more than anyone else is Max because of him making annoying gay jokes. He also throws in a few kicks in the mix as well. Pactio 'Orbis Terrarum Duhel:' This is the name of Judai's duel disk artifact which allows him to change into uniform like pants and jacket outfit that consists of the following colors red and black. Even down to the shoes. The original duel disk that Judai owned was a standard Kaiba Corp duel disk where its outlook is completely upgraded but it still works the same but with new abilities given to it. To summon the sporty new duel disk, he has to recite the following command which is 'Adeat' and it'll instantly appear along with him changing into the new outfit that comes with it. To return the artifact back to its original state, Judai would have to say 'Abeat' which is another way of saying 'Return'. *''Duel Disk - Judai's new duel disk still functions the same as his old one, but this one is magically empowered to allow him to summon his monsters freely without having to actually be in a duel to use them. The monsters along with their effects as well as spell and trap cards still apply. They can work against another duel monster or a human being. If necessary, Judai has learned to use the equip cards that he attaches to his monsters to boost their strength, he can use on himself to boost his own strength or use their weapon to be able to fight in a close combat battle. Also, he can use the equip cards on those closest to him to help them out. As does spell and trap cards. Of course, the only downside to this is, if his monster is destroyed by an attack, doesn't matter what attack it is, depending on how strong it is, the life point counter on the top will begin to decrease. Whenever his points decrease, so does his physical strength. Life points start at eight thousand. *''Sensing Darkness'' - Judai gained the innate ability to be able to sense dark power no matter where he is or how far he is from it. In doing so, this causes his eyes to change colors, from their natural chocolate brown to a bio chromatic color scheme of orange and turquoise. Because Judai isn't a very strong magic user, this power doesn't manifests all the time. Only during times of great emotion and determination will it work. At this time, it is unexplained as to why his eyes switch colors when this power takes effect. *''Spells & Incantations'' - Judai is a beginner in magic, therefore can only use basic level magic spells. Trying to do spells that are for more experienced magic users would completely drain him if he didn't know what he is doing. Though he is learning spell training from Yui. Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Koji Yuki *Arisa Yuki *Hayden Yuki *Asuka Tenjoin *Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx *Maxwell Blackwell *Mary-Lee Jackson